Kingdom of Light
by Silver Akuma
Summary: Haschwald joins the King's army and helps him to investigate the mysterious case connected with Quincy village.


Haschwald left his room and headed to the castle courtyard.

When he reached the required place, it appeared that other Quincies from his squad were already there.

"They say today we will have a special task."-one of the Quincies said.

"That's good."-Haschwald replied.

Some time ago he along with his family moved to the Castle of Light. There Haschwald joined the King's army and has been serving him so far. He managed to become the leader of small Soldats squad, but was aiming for higher military rank. To tell the truth, he was not very pleased by this hunt for a glory, but since it was for his family's welfare, he was not going to step away from his goal.

The fact is that if you wanted to live well enough in this lands, then you had to have a high enough position in the King's army. At least many fellow Quincies thought so. Haschwald's parents believed these rumors and let him give it a try, since their son was talented enough to become a soldier. Besides, the Castle of Light was known to be the safest place in a whole kingdom. It appeared that many other Quincies joined the army for the same reasons. All of them managed to find their place there and were living fine enough.

Now a couple of squads formed from such Quincies were waiting for further orders in the courtyard.

Soon enough the two captains arrived there and stopped in front of the soldiers. They were twins, brother and sister, known for their bad temper. Though, the sister Algora was considered to be a person with rational decisions, who never scolded soldiers for no reason. While her younger brother Alfred got angry very easily and gave a headache to many soldiers in the castle. However, the twins were also very loyal to His Majesty and belonged to the army top.

"Today you will head to the nearby forest and check what is going on there."-Algora began to explain the mission details.-"We got several reports telling about Hollows being seen there recently. I and captain Alfred will lead your squads during this mission. If Hollows really exist, purge them at once."

The soldiers began to whisper quietly. They were a bit surprised that the captains will take part in some insignificant hunt for Hollows.

"Oh, yes."-Alfred decided to clarify the situation.-"It's rather unusual for Hollows to appear so close to our army headquarters. His Majesty is a bit concerned by this fact. So consider this mission as a direct request from him."

The soldiers began to whisper again, this time more excitedly. If they manage to cope well with this mission, who knows, maybe the King will even notice some of them. But it appeared that they were not the only ones who planned to get noticed by the King.

"I will personally make sure that this mission will be completed in the best way."-Alfred smirked.-"And if someone from my squad dares to fail the honorable task given by His Majesty Juha Bach-sama himself..."

Algora with a calm face gave Alfred a quick whack on the head, before he could start a long bragging about how great the King is. The soldiers got anime sweat drops from this scene.

"Who knows what brought the Hollows so close to our castle. So be careful. Everything can happen during this mission."-Algora warned in the conclusion.

Soon the soldiers got on the horses and headed to the forest, where the Hollows were seen. Haschwald got into the squad lead by Alfred and tried his best to not make him angry.

When the squad got close enough to the place, where Hollows were noticed last time, Alfred ordered everyone to head into different directions and start searching for the enemy. Haschwald didn't mind to search alone, without listening to captain's reproaches.

He was examining the forest for some time, but wasn't able to find any suspicious traces. The blond Quincy was thinking about turning back, when all of a sudden a big Hollow appeared from nowhere and rushed in Haschwald's direction. The horse reared up in fear, throwing its rider off, and then ran away along with a Hollow, who, for some reason, didn't attack the Quincy.

"Looks like he headed further into the forest."-Haschwald thought. He tried to get up from the ground, but felt pain in the leg.-"Maybe I should send a signal to warn the others about that Hollow. But if captain finds me like this, he will get angry again..."

While Haschwald was thinking what to do next, the sound of steps came from nearby trees. The blond Quincy prepared for more Hollows to appear, but fortunately it were not them.

A man on the black horse appeared from behind the trees. He noticed Haschwald and smiled slightly.

"What an unusual finding."-he said and got down from the horse.-"Are you hurt?"

"Just a little."-Haschwald replied, trying to get up again.

"Don't move."-the man advised. He lowered to the ground near Haschwald and used a healing technique on his leg. After that he helped the soldier to get up.

"Thank you."-Haschwald said. He glanced more closely at the man and then finally recognized him.-"Your Majesty..."

"Yes. I came here to check how the mission is going."-Juha Bach explained.-"And you are?"

Haschwald introduced himself and briefly described what happened to him.

"I see. So the Hollows act a bit strangely, after all.."-the King said thoughtfully.

Haschwald was deep in his thoughts too. Looks like it wasn't his best day at the army. He failed the mission, lost his horse and, to the top of that, His Majesty found out about it. The blond Quincy didn't want the King to remember him as an incompetent soldier.

"Don't be so sad."-Juha Bach said.-"The mission is not failed. Look."

He pointed at the sky. A swarm of reishi was floating above the trees in that direction, where the Hollow ran before. It meant that he was found and most likely defeated. A few minutes later more reishi signals appeared in different parts of the forest.

"I need to find my horse..."-Haschwald said quietly, still hoping to return to the mission.

"It won't be that easy."-the King said.-"Besides, it's getting late. Let's return to the castle."

He got back on his horse and beckoned Haschwald to himself.

"But..."-Haschwald hesitated.

"Come on."-Juha Bach called again.-"I can't let my soldiers wander in the forest during the night."

After that Haschwald finally got on the horse and sat behind His Majesty.

"Hold tight or else you will fall again."

Haschwald felt very embarrassed, but then embraced the King from behind, and they headed back to the castle.

When they returned, it appeared that Haschwald wasn't the only one who got lost in the forest during the mission. Looks like Alfred's strategy wasn't good enough. Though, soon everyone managed to return safe and sound.

Despite the mission was complete, Algora was really angry at her brother.

"I bet you thought only about your own achievements during this mission, and not about your subordinates' lives. Stupid brother!"-she said to Alfred.

"Well-well, Algora-chan. Don't be so angry."-a voice was heard nearby.

"Huuuh?"-Algora displeasedly turned to the speaker, but then recognized her superior and calmed down.-"Excuse me, Zeidritz-san."

"Let's not quarrel."-the old man smiled.-"We still need to report the mission results to His Majesty."

Meanwhile Juha Bach tried to cheer Haschwald up.

"Don't worry. Next time you will be more lucky."-Juha Bach said, slightly patting the soldier on the head.-"And don't forget that the most important part of Hollow hunt is not to get bitten."

"Yes, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied, feeling a bit happier.

A week later a group of soldiers was chosen to accompany His Majesty during his travel to a certain Quincy village. Haschwald was really surprised, when he found out that he was chosen as well.

"I thought that you needed another chance to test your abilities."-Juha Bach explained.

"I will do my best, Your Majesty."-Haschwald promised, thanking the King for such opportunity.

The blond Quincy looked really serious. It made the King smile.

"Although, I don't think that we will be attacked by the enemy on our way. So just try to enjoy the trip."-Juha Bach said.

It took them some time to get to the village. Local Quincies were not bothered by Hollows or Shinigamis very often, but it appeared that about half of the village wasn't friendly to His Majesty and his soldiers.

"This village was rather loyal before."-one of fellow soldiers explained to Haschwald.-"I wonder what happened."

"Someone must be spreading bad rumors about me and my army."-Juha Bach concluded after a quick tour around the village.-"But villagers can't say clearly, who it was."

"Or they are just hiding the truth."-Alfred supposed with a frown.-"Maybe I should ask them again."

"Hold it. Your methods will only worsen the current situation."-Algora warned.

"We need to meet the spy, whom I sent here for the investigation."-Juha Bach said.-"Maybe he managed to find some clues."

"That's His Majesty for you!"-Alfred looked really fascinated.

The spy wasn't able to find the rumors source, but he told about some suspicious man, who was seen in the village from time to time.

"Looks like every time he appears, somebody gets ill."-the spy explained.

"Is someone ill right now?"-Juha Bach inquired.

"I heard one woman living at the edge of the village has been feeling not very well recently."-the spy replied.-"I will take you to her."

After the talk with mentioned woman the Quincies found out that suspicious man was offering her strange medicines and tried to test unknown techniques on her, claiming that it will help to heal the illness. The woman also heard that there were other targets of mysterious man before her. Though, none of them died from the man's shady services.

"Hm. It's not clear yet, if this man is to blame for bad-mouthing us."-the King said.-"But this case is also suspicious and needs to be investigated as well."

While His Majesty was discussing with his captains what to do next, Haschwald left the house and looked around. Then he suddenly noticed a caped person, who left the forest and was about to head in the direction of woman's house. But then the visitor noticed that there already were guests in the house, and hurried back to the forest.

"It must be the culprit."-Haschwald thought. He decided to unnoticeably follow the man and find out, where his hideout was situated.

When he reached the forest border, he didn't find any traces of person's reiatsu. The blond Quincy looked forward at the gloomy trees and felt slight presence of danger. It made him tense.

He was going to make a step forward, when suddenly someone carefully put an arm around his waist, stopping him from proceeding further.

"Eh?"

"Be careful. There is a special trap in front of you."-Haschwald heard the King's calm voice near his ear.

Haschwald glanced at the ground and noticed tiny thread made from reishi there.

"That man is very careful, it seems."-Juha Bach said.-"But his cunning traps are not enough to stop me."

While His Majesty was talking, Haschwald felt the pleasant warmth of King's hand still lying on his abdomen. This warmth and His Majesty's embrace made him feel completely safe, even in this gloomy place full of traps. Haschwald felt calm and glanced at the King with a blush. The latter got rid of the trap in front of them and smiled to Haschwald.

"The spy will take care of remaining traps and search for the culprit's hideout."-Juha Bach explained.-"And we meanwhile will go back to the village to get more information from other villagers, who were previously targeted by that person."

Soon enough the Quincies managed to gather some more information about the culprit's deeds in the village. But when the spy returned, he told that the suspicious man had already left the forest.

"He seems to know the forest very well. He probably thought that soon he will be caught and hurried to leave this place to avoid such risk."-the spy said.

"I see."-Juha Bach said with a sigh.-"Now we can only send a group of soldiers to search for him in the nearby territory. Hopefully he will be caught soon."

A few days after a trip to the village Juha Bach called Haschwald to the training ground, situated behind the castle.

"The recent events let us know that lands around this castle are not that safe as they were before. So, I thought that you need to learn a couple of new skills to be able to protect yourself. I hope you don't mind, if I will be your mentor."-Juha Bach smiled.

"It will be an honor, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied, being glad that he can now spend more time with the King.-"But may I ask why did you choose me?"

"I need more trustworthy soldiers near me."-Juha Bach explained.-"Despite your current rank, I think that you are more talented and capable to learn complicated Quincy skills."

It was pleasant to train with His Majesty, and soon enough Haschwald managed to become stronger.

One evening Haschwald was looking into the window. Suddenly he noticed some strange red glowing far away at the horizon.

"Hm? I wonder..."-then he suddenly realized that Quincy village was situated in that way.-"It can't be...!"

He rushed along the corridor and nearly bumped into His Majesty. When the King found out what was going on, he ordered a soldiers group to gather quickly and head to the village.

When Haschwald and His Majesty arrived there, they found the village set on fire. The King ordered soldiers to save the villagers, while he was going to get rid of fires with the help of his power.

After some time the village was saved.

"We will take wounded villagers to the castle and heal them there."-Juha Bach said.

He looked around and didn't find Haschwald among gathering soldiers. It made him really worried. Juha Bach returned to the partly ruined village, searching for the blond Quincy. Fortunately, he found him fast enough.

Haschwald was near one of the ruined houses and tried to pull some half-scorched cloth from under the broken beams.

"What are you doing?"-Juha Bach asked, embracing Haschwald and putting the chin on his shoulder.

"Oh, Your Majesty..."-the blond Quincy blushed. It wasn't the first time he was embraced by the King like that, but still felt rather embarrassed.-"I found this flag near the burned house and tried to have a closer look at it."

"What? It's my army sign.."-Juha Bach was surprised, when he took a look at the flag.-"What this flag is doing here? Can it be..."

"Yes."-Haschwald nodded.-"The culprit probably tried to frame us and cause more hate from the local Quincies."

"That bastard has gone too far."-the King frowned.-"Looks like this case is more serious than we thought, after all. I need to mobilize more soldiers to capture him."

Soon Haschwald and His Majesty returned to the castle and continued to discuss the problem of mysterious culprit. Then the King noticed soot stains on the soldiers face and clothes.

"You should have been more attentive there."-Juha Bach said and carefully wiped off the stains from Haschwald's cheeks with the help of handkerchief.

Haschwald nodded in response.

"I want to help to catch that culprit as fast as possible."-Haschwald said.

"I appreciate it. But try not to act on your own too often."-Juha Bach replied and then left a soft kiss on Haschwald's lips.

The blond Quincy blushed deeply from that.

"Have you made your decision yet?"-His Majesty asked quietly, pressing his cheek against Haschwald's.

"Well..."

The thing is that the two of them confessed of their feelings to each other already, but Haschwald still hesitated a bit, thinking if he had a right to be in such close relationship with His Majesty. Besides, his parents were thinking about moving back to their home village, but left the final decision to Haschwald.

"I didn't want to push you with that decision."-Juha Bach stroked Haschwald on the head while talking.-"Tell me when you make up your mind."

A couple of days later His Majesty gathered a squad of strong Quincies and headed into the forest, where Hollows were defeated before.

"With all that information we have now, I have managed to figure out what happened."-Juha Bach said.-"Looks like the culprit used a Hollow Bait in this forest to lure the Hollows closer to our castle. Then he targeted the village closest to us. And when he was found out, he decided to get rid of possible traces by burning the village down. And also used that event as a chance to frame me and my army."

Algora managed to clamp Alfred's mouth just in time, before he could interrupt the King with his complements of admiration.

"Now the most possible place, where he can hide, is this forest."-Juha Bach continued his speech.-"Since Hollows were seen here, the culprit expects us to think that no Quincy will live at such place. Now let's find him and make him pay for what he did."

It took them some time to explore the forest wide area. But then the Quincies found the barely noticeable traces and followed them. Soon enough the traces led them to the small house situated deep in the forest. It seemed to be abandoned.

"Tch. Don't tell me he got away again."-Algora said with irritation.

The Quincies got off their horses and began to explore the area near the house. All of a sudden a bunch of holy arrows flew out from different places. The soldiers tried to block or evade it, but some of them still got hurt.

"An ambush! Protect His Majesty!"

Juha Bach only hemmed and used his strong reiatsu to hit the invisible enemy hiding nearby. Right after that a sound of falling was heard in different directions. The soldiers quickly headed there and returned with a whole group of culprits.

"Hoh. Even a kid is among them."-the King surprised slightly, glancing at the enemies lying on the ground.-"All of them are Quincies but tried to attack their ruler. That's rather woefully."

"Don't...mock us..."-one of the rebellious Quincies said, trying to get up.

Algora didn't let him do it and then pointed at the slightly burned edge of man's cape.

"It must be him, who set the village on fire."-she said.

"Will you explain your rebellious actions?"-Juha Bach asked.-"Or maybe we should make you speak by force?"

"Heh, that's the way you always do things, Your Majesty..."-another culprit, the old man, said.-"If only you were a bit softer, then Quincies could live in peace with Shinigamis."

"You have no right to tell me what I should do to create peace for my clan, Shinigamis follower."-Juha Bach said coldly.

"Then...this is the end..."-the old man sighed, then suddenly exclaimed.-"Now, Uryu!"

In the next second the kid behind the King threw at him some white sphere with runes imagined on it.

"Your Majesty!"-Haschwald exclaimed, rushing forward to protect the King.

The sphere hit him and crushed, surrounding Haschwald with poisonous cloud. The blond Quincy felt weakness and lowered to the ground.

"You bastards!"-Juha Bach was so enraged that for a moment he lost control of himself and killed all the rebels in an instant. Then he hurried to Haschwald to help him.

"Your Majesty, let me heal him~"

It appeared that a poison expert was among the soldiers. After receiving the Kings permission, he was able to heal Haschwald fast enough.

Later that day Juha Bach was in Haschwald's room, checking how his soldier was feeling after a tough day.

"I am glad you are fine now."-the King said, gripping Haschwald's hand.-"You were very brave, protecting me. Though, I think that attack couldn't damage me, so you should not have worried that much."

"Maybe..."-Haschwald said unsurely, thinking that he would still protect His Majesty in any case.-"What about those rebels?"

"It seems they were planning to form a cooperation with Shinigamis. And it's in such vicinity from our headquarters..."-Juha Bach frowned.-"Anyway, it's good we got rid of them. The soldiers also found few letters in their house, showing that the rebels family had relatives, who shared their plans. We will find them soon and eliminate as well."

"I see..."-Haschwald said.-"I wonder why they decided to cooperate with Shinigamis."

"Most Quincies are not aware of that kind of threat Shinigamis can be for our clan. In rare cases, like this one, they lose their way and start to believe that Soul Society is their savior. How foolish of them..."-the King fell silent after these words.

"Don't be sad, Your Majesty. I will always stay at your side."-Haschwald said, cuddling to the King.

"So, you have finally made your decision?"-Juha Bach asked.

"Yes. I want to stay here."-Haschwald replied and then a bit shyly left a warm kiss on His Majesty's lips.-"I love you and want to be nearby to always protect you, Juha Bach-sama."

"I am very happy to hear that, Haschwald."-Juha Bach said, embracing his soldier happily.-"Stay with me and I will show you the future without Soul Society and any other threats to us Quincies."


End file.
